Crossdressing
by the world goes
Summary: One-shot. Joey was dared to crossdress and have Mokuba take him home to be part his and Dukes relationship. The bad part is that he’s Seto’s lover. But don’t forget that Joey isn't Joey anymore, he's Joan now.


Crossdressing Setos Baby Dragon  
  
Summary: One-shot. Joey was dared to crossdress and to have Mokuba take him home to be part his and Dukes relationship. The bad part is that he's Seto's lover. But don't forget that Joey isn't Joey anymore, he's Joan now.  
  
Rated: PG-13 Genre: Romance, and Humor Couples: Seto/Joey, Duke/Mokuba, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, and Tristan/Tea  
  
I was bored again so I decided to do a story like this. It's sorta like a story I've read before but forgot the title.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~!SBD!~  
  
Crossdressing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some people like truth or dare; some people dread it. Joey Wheeler was the kind of person that dreaded the game. He would always find a way to tell some secret that he wanted nobody to know, and do things he never wanted to do.  
And right now, he hated his best bud Tristan. Joey had chosen truth, not wanting to do something stupid and embarrassing, and even with truth, Joey was going to be totally embarrassed.  
Somehow, Tristan found out he had a lover. That he had a boyfriend. And how he knew he was gay and in love with a guy, don't ask for even Joey didn't know. But the question was asked. "Who is your lucky lover-boy?"  
With Mokuba there with them, and he was sure that Seto hadn't told his brother, he really didn't want to tell the world (or his friends) that he was in love with Seto Kaiba.  
Mokuba smirked, and Joey saw it. 'So he must know! That's good. I just wonder how everybody else is going to take it.' Joey was relieved.  
"Okay." Joey said slowly. "My lover is..."  
"So you're gay?" Tea interrupted. "I mean, Tristan said lover-boy, but I didn't believe you were gay!"  
"Yes Tea, I'm gay. And as I was saying, my lover-BOY is..." Joey gulped. 'God, I don't want to do this.' "I'm gay and in love with..."  
"Come on Joey! Spit it out!" Mokuba yelled out, grinning.  
Joey gave a death glare. "My lover is Seto Kaiba." He let it out all in one breath.  
"SETO KAIBA!" Everybody but Mokuba was surprised. Tea was disgusted.  
  
"THAT'S GROSS!" She screamed out. "Your gay with the last person on Earth I thought you would be with. I kinda thought it was Mokuba." She confessed.  
"MOKUBA!" Joey screamed. "No way. I mean, the little kid is cute and all, but I can't really picture us together."  
"'Little kid?'" Mokuba asked, raising one of his eyebrows in a very Kaiba-like manner. "I'm fourteen over here. And if you didn't already know, Duke and I ARE together."  
"You're gay too!" Tea screamed out again. "It's a gay party." She muttered to herself.  
"Well, looks like the master has his puppy." Bakura smirked, wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist.  
Joey blushed. "He doesn't have me." He whispered. "If you mean by if he's taken me."  
"Let's get on with the game!" Yami said, running his fingers through Yugi's soft hair.  
"Your turn Joey." Duke said.  
"Okay, I chose..." There was a moment of silence as Joey thought. Then... "I got it! I chose Mokuba. Truth or dare our little fourteen-year- old." Joey said in a teasing manner.  
Mokuba gave another Kaiba-like trait, the all deathly, Kaiba-glare. "I chose dare."  
"I dare you to..." Another moment of silence while Joey thought. "I dare you to French Duke and you have control for one minute."  
"Okay. Cause I have a great plan to ruin you." Mokuba had plan. Oh, he was going to get Joey back. For what, he didn't know. Frenching his boyfriend was fun. Oh who cares, he'll think about it later.  
Since Mokuba was already seated in Duke's lap, all he did was turn around and have his legs around Duke. "Ready hun?" Duke asked, smirking. "Born ready sweetie." And with that Mokuba crushed his lips to Dukes. They went at a fast rate, a passionate kiss it was. Mokuba licked the bottom of Dukes lips, silently asking for entrance. Duke opened his mouth willingly, and Mokuba's tongue went in and invaded over.  
"Okay guys. Minutes up." Joey said after one minute. "All I have to say, is wow. But you do know that Kaiba's are born control freaks?"  
"I'm not a control freak! I'm the uke over here!" Mokuba said.  
"Yeah! My Moku is mine!" Duke replied, while wrapping his arms around Mokuba's waist as Mokuba turned around so he was seated back in Duke's lap.  
"Whatever. Mokuba, your turn."  
"Okay, Joey, truth or dare?" Mokuba asked as innocently as possible.  
"Okay, I'm not scared this time. Dare. Give me that best that you can give. I'll do anything." Joey said bravely.  
"Okay. I dare you to crossdress and have me take you home with me to be part of Duke's and my relationship. And if you don't, you have to say I hate you to Seto and not be with him for one month." Mokuba was smirking. "That's what you get for calling me little. Don't you even underestimate a Kaiba. Oh, and one more thing. You have to make Seto WANT you. Then you can blow your cover or being a girl. And if you don't, you have to tell Seto you hate him after he finds out its you."  
Everybody was laughing. Was Joey going to go through with this? Or was he going to step-down? Wait, Joey wouldn't ever say that he hated Seto.  
  
"I hope you know I hate all of you. Every last one of ya! But I'll do it." Joey gulped. God he hated truth or dare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"COME IN AND LOOK AT JOEY GUYS!" Mokuba yelled from the bathroom. They had used Serenity's clothes and make up for Joey to look as girlish as possible. And damn, Joey looked hot.  
Everybody ran into the bathroom. It had only been Duke and Mokuba in the small bathroom of the Wheeler's house. I mean, it was THEIR girlfriend. They had to make her look good. "Damn, if I was straight, I'd be all over you!" Duke whistled. Mokuba hit cross the back of his head. "Ow! Mokuba, you know I'm gay and I love you."  
"I love you too Duke."  
"Joey looks..." Yugi couldn't finish.  
"Joey would be a hell of a girl!" Tristan said. "Hey Joey, can I take you!?"  
Joey glared at Tristan. "I'm property of Seto Kaiba okay! Did you catch that dog tags they made me take off?" Joey pouted.  
"He looks so cute when he pouts." Bakura said, teasingly.  
Joey was wearing a cerulean shirt (from Mokuba who said it would match Seto's eyes) and a black leather shirt (Both clothes belonged to Serenity). Joey's legs were shaved (Serenity did that part for she was the only girl aloud in the bathroom) and so was his armpits (also Serenity, man I feel so sorry for making her do that! V___V). Joey was wearing a matching necklace to go with the shirt. His toenails were painted cerulean blue too. He was wearing blue eye shadow, and black high heels. Joey also had his hair dyed dark brown for the night. So tonight, Joey was a brunette. Also, his beautiful amber eyes were purple. Purple! Of all colors, they just HAD to choose purple.  
Joey looked so much NOT like Joey, if they hadn't knew that it WAS Joey, then they wouldn't have even known it WAS him. He looked so... different.  
"Damn, Joey looks SEXY!" Bakura said once he got a good look at Joey. "Just be sure not to arouse the little puppy, his little happy place might show."  
"LITTLE!? Why I otta!" Joey threatened.  
"Please, don't anger my dear Joan. She's just so sexy to be angry." Duke said, taking Joey's chin in his heads. "Mokuba, may I kiss her?"  
"Only if I get to, too!" Mokuba said eagerly.  
"NO! I wanna kiss him!"  
"HER!" Duke corrected.  
"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Joey yelled. Joey jumped down from the chair he was standing on and stormed out of the room.  
"Nice ass Joey! Opps, I mean... JOAN!" Bakura yelled off, snickering as he heard Joey scream from agony.  
"Well guys, got to go!" Mokuba said.  
"Yep. Got to go show Seto Mokuba's new girlfriend. Along with my new girlfriend."  
"Have fun guys!" Yugi called after them  
"I'm sure we will." Mokuba yelled back at them as they left. "Oh, and Joey, your staying the night. I suspect you'll have made Seto want you by tonight right?"  
Once again, you could hear Joey screaming out in agony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto could hear to the door open and close from his office. He was angry. Mokuba said he was out, but it was already 5:00! And he left at around 11:00am. "Mokuba! Get your little butt in here now!" Seto yelled. You could hear footsteps coming his way, and a door open and close as Seto's door opened and revealed Duke, Mokuba, and.... some really sexy looking chick that Mokuba brought home. "Um, Mokuba... why did you bring home a whore?" Seto asked as he eyed the dark haired brunette. "Seto, this isn't a whore." Mokuba said ignoring Joey's death glare on Seto. Only time would tell when Seto found out he called his lover a whore. "She is mine and Duke's new girlfriend."  
"Mokuba..." Seto sighed. "What have I told you about threesomes till your seventeen?"  
"I know big brother, but come on. Joan's so SEXY!" Mokuba about screamed the last part.  
"Oh look, the girl is blushing. Look hun, you may want my brother to fuck you so you can get his wallet, but I have a bigger one okay. Oh, and don't even try me. I'm in love already." Seto said as he stood up. "Let me have a look at ya."  
The girl gasped.  
"What?"  
The girl looked as innocent as a virgin. (Which he was, by the way.) "Nothing." Joey's voice was higher in pitch.  
"What's you name hun?"  
"Why do you need to know, HUN. I'm just a whore right? Why do you care?" Joey looked devilish at Seto who was looking stunned.  
"Big brother, you were never this picky about Duke. Let go play."  
"Mokuba, that sounded wrong." Duke said. "It sounded like we do stuff."  
"No, you just thought it did because you want us too." Mokuba replied back.  
"If you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I have some... business to do with your brother. "  
'That girl looks as sexy as sin. And that's just hell! God, why am I gay?' Seto thought as he watched those pert buns go back and forth as the girl walked away.  
"Oh, and if you wanted to know, my name is Joan." Joey licked his lips to give a sexy look on himself. Hey, he liked doing this. He would out of this in no time. But wait... if Seto was that easy to lure, then... would Seto leave him because some chick that looked sexy came by? Oh... he was going to have a talk with Seto tonight.  
  
Once Duke, Mokuba, and Joey were in Mokuba's room, Joey sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Good job Joey. Damn, you're like a natural at getting men to want you. If you keep this up, you'll have Seto in no time." Duke said, getting comfortable on Mokuba's couch with Mokuba laid out on top of him.  
"No, it's not good guys. 'Cause what if a girl just like me comes around and tries to lure Seto into their trap. Like what I'm doing. What if Seto is real easy to lure? What if he leaves me because of a girl like me comes around?" Joey said as he sat down on the floor next to the couch.  
"What if he knows it's you?" Mokuba asked.  
"Um... Mokuba, if I didn't know that this was Joey, I wouldn't even know it was Joey." Duke said. "Just look at him. That's not Joey. That's... some real sexy girl."  
"MOKUBA! DUKE! JOAN! DINNER!" You could hear Seto's voice throughout the mansion.  
"COMING BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled after him. And all three of them ran down the stairs. Before Joey entered the dinner room, Mokuba pulled him to the side.  
"Hey Joey, some advice. If your gonna rub into to Seto, then use your ass, not your dick. 'Cause if you do, it will blow your cover."  
"Thanks. I think." Joey replied. Then they entered the room.  
They all set down in the chairs and got ready for dinner. Joey was looking at the food like it was heaven.  
"You know Joan, you act just like my boyfriend whom I LOVE TO DEATH. He loves food to." Seto said.  
Duke and Mokuba glared at Joey. "Um... well... are you sure you're in love to death with your boyfriend?" Now Duke and Mokuba were staring at him really weird like.  
"Yes. And a whore like you won't steal me away from him. I love him and he loves me back." Seto said reassuring it to himself.  
Joey smiled lightly to himself. But if he wanted out of having to tell Seto that he hated him and out of these clothes, Seto had to want HER.  
As dinner went on, Joey got up and walked over with his plate and fork to a dish near Seto. Joey "accidentally" dropped his fork. So he placed his plate down on the table. And slowly bent down to pick up his fork. Showing off his ass on the way.  
'Hey, I know that ass. That's JOEY'S ass! No, that's not Joey. But I've stared at Joey's ass for a long time and I could swear that his ass was rounded just like that. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!?'  
Joey was rubbing his ass gently on Seto as he came up with his fork. "Opps." He said innocently. 'Too innocently.' Seto thought.  
'Good thinking Joey.' Duke thought. That was what Mokuba did to grab his attention.  
Joey got what he wanted and was seating back down. Then Seto noticed something. Just at the same time Mokuba did. Joan had no breast.  
Mokuba was about to say something, but Seto got there first. "Hey Joan, nice breast you got there."  
But Joey thought fast. "Thank you. I have that new kind of bra that really pushes down the breast so you look skinnier and stuff. Plus, Duke and Mokuba are gay; they don't really like breast. So that's why I wore that kind of bra. Do you like breast Mr. Kaiba?" Joey asked seductively. (A/N: What the hell was I ON?)  
"NO! I like.... Why the hell do you care what I like anyway!"  
"No reason at all Mr. Kaiba. No reason at all." Joey responded. Seto had tried to keep his cool, but you could tell he was sweating.  
'Good thinking Joey. Real good thinking.' Mokuba thought. "Hey, dinner was really great bro. But Duke, Joe-- Joan and I have to play some games up stairs. We're about to play Crash Nitro Kart!" Mokuba got, as did Duke and Joey.  
"Good going Mokuba." Duke whispered.  
"Bye Seto." Joey said waving. And they walked out leaving a stressed Kaiba behide them.  
  
It was now 9:00 at night and Joey was still stuck being a girl. Time to get some action. Oh he had a plan that no boy could resist. Oh he was going to have some fun tonight with Seto.  
  
Seto was working in his bedroom when his door knocked. And, by instinct, he thought it was Mokuba.  
"Come in Mokuba." He yelled, not turning around.  
"Oh Seto, it's not Mokuba." Joey opened the door and walked in.  
"Joan, if I kiss you will you go away?" He asked, annoyed.  
"Nope." Joey walked over to Seto and grabbed the chair and turned it around so he was facing Seto. Then he grabbed Seto's tie. Joey noticed it was the one the he gotten him. "Nice tie you got their Seto. Glad you like it." Seto looked confused.  
"Sorry but my boyfriend whom I love gave me--" Seto never finished for Joey, AKA Joan, kissed Seto before he could finish.  
Seto was shocked to no end. But wait... she tasted just like Joey. The ass, they almost slip up that Seto noticed Mokuba do, the kiss, and the thing with the tie. And the kiss was just the way Joey kissed. It was Joey. And most likely Joey was dared to do this. And since it was Joey, he was aloud to kiss back. So he did.  
When he did, "Joan" was shocked. "You're kissing me back?"  
"Yes Joan, I want you. You made me want you." Seto acted breathless. "Come on, let's do it."  
Joan looked at him shockingly. "You want me? You don't know even know me! I don't even know you!"  
  
Outside the door, Mokuba and Duke were listening. "Seto found out. I know he did. I mean, he IS really smart and stuff." Mokuba whispered.  
"Yep, Seto knows its Joey. I wonder if Joey knows that Seto knows that Joey's Joey." Duke said.  
"You know my love, that didn't make any sense."  
"You know my love, that's why you love me." And Duke kissed Mokuba.  
  
"So, you don't know me and you were throwing all this moves and stuff." Seto said.  
"I can't believe you would be so... if you had sex with me you would be giving your virginity to some stranger!" Joey said. He couldn't believe that Seto would do that.  
"Chill Joan." Seto got up. "I want and you and I know you want me too." He walked over to Joan who was very nervous and shaking.  
"It's gonna be rape!"  
"You came into my bedroom hoping to get some. So your gonna get some." Seto whispered into Joey's ear seductively. Which made Joey go hard. And Seto felt it. And Joey knew that Seto felt it.  
"JOAN! YOU A GUY!" Seto screamed, acting surprised.  
"Wait, Seto, I can explain!" Joey said. God he blew it. Then Seto started laughing hard. "Okay, who told you?" Joey was Joey again.  
"Joey, I figured it out okay. The ass, the slip up Mokuba did, the tie, and the kiss. They were all you." Seto said.  
"Well, I was good right?"  
"Very. Let's go outside and look at Mokuba and Duke." They went outside the room and on the floor Duke and Mokuba were kissing.  
"They look so cute you know." Joey said.  
"Okay, enough mushy stuff. Let's get you out of those cloths and into something more comfortable." Seto said taking Joey's hand and leading him into the room. "Oh and Joey, I would have never kissed you back if I hadn't figured it out that it was you. I love you and only you okay?"  
"Oh, who's getting mushy now? But I was scared that you were gonna leave me just like that." Joey said. "But I love you too."  
"Joey, I would never do that. Now lets get some sleep."  
"Okay, and tomorrow I have some payback to do. And I can't believe that you would leave me like that! I could see you sweating when I talked a walked, and that was before you found out it was me!" Joey yawned.  
"Joey, I am a teenager with hormones okay. Now get some sleep my beautiful koi."  
And both were in the land of dreams with Mokuba and Duke making out in the hallway.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you guys liked it. It took me one day to do this! It's my second shortest story yet! Shortest being only one hour and 30 minutes with Today. But, farewell my fans, till next fic! And, this is my FIRST fic that I posted. So PLEASE review and tell me if I'm any good or not. If I suck, please don't leave me hopeless. Then I'll never post another story for the rest of my life. So if I need to change a few things, please state them nicely. That's all I ask of you!  
  
~!SBD!~ 


End file.
